Payne Grey-Larkin
Payne Grey-Larkin (September 21, 1846 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the son of Perry Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Payne is the past life of Xander Summers. Payne was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Payne Grey-Larkin was born on September 21, 1846 in England, UK. He was the second oldest son of Perry Grey-Larkin. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Payne had an older brother, Phoebus, and two younger brothers, Prewitt and Parker. Hogwarts In the summer of 1857, Payne received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1857. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Firebending: The ability to control fire. Payne used his internal body heat as a source for his bending. This facet of firebending was a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulated already present sources of their element, though Payne could also control or enhance flames nearby. Due to its solar affinity, firebending was stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but completely ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet passed close to the planet, his power of a firebending was greatly increased. *''Combustionbending:'' Combustionbending was an ability which allowed Payne to ignite objects with his mind instead of traditional firebending methods. Payne concentrated the energy through through the tip of his finger to project a ray of heat which detonated with great force, producing situated explosions with a great deal of precision. This technique was extremely effective and very destructive, capable of use at close and long-range; it could completely disintegrate hill-sized boulders and instantaneously evaporate large bodies of water with ease. It could also be employed to burn things without setting an explosion, similar to a lens focusing sunlight. *''Jet propulsion:'' Payne was able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel himself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this could only be used for short periods of time. *''Breath of fire:'' The breath of fire involved Payne firebending out of his mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast. *''Heat control:'' Payne appeared to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Payne could heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Heat redirection allowed for the absorption of heat from one hand and passing through one's body and out the other hand. *''Lightning redirection:'' Payne learned his father's technique to redirect the course of lightning strikes by absorbing it through one arm, guiding it through the stomach, and out the other arm. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Payne had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Payne was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Payne excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Payne had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Lack of drive: In order to firebend properly, Payne must have had an "inner fire", his drive, without which one's firebending becomes weak. Lack of defence: The major combat weakness behind the applied art of firebending is its confrontational nature. Due to its aggressiveness and pursuit of continuous assault, it traditionally lacked basic defensive techniques, which could leave Payne considerably vulnerable to enemy counterattacks, though as he mastered his power, he could effectively use firebending for defence. It also consumed a vast amount of energy leaving him at a considerable disadvantage in a prolonged battle. He later gained the ability to sustain attacks for long periods. Solar eclipse: Its connection to the sun resulted in a lessening of strength during the night and a complete loss of firebending during a solar eclipse. Extreme cold: Cold temperatures reduced Payne' abilities. Poor self-control: If Payne lacked focus, his powers could go out of control. Other circumstances: Payne' power could decrease in any situation which might extinguish his flames, such as being underwater or caught in the rain. 'Appearance' Xander Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Xander Summers, Payne had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Payne was a disciplined and determined young man. He was very cautious and methodical in his approach during battle. Furthermore, he had shown great bravery on the field, willing to risk his life to aid his family and allies without hesitation. Despite his senior rank among the Assassin Order and his status as a member of a noble family, Payne was a humble man, openly showing his sincere gratitude for other people's assistance. Likewise, Payne was very loyal to his friends, willing to do whatever is in his power to help so long as it did not outright defy authority. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Telekinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Characters born in 1846 Category:Nobility Category:Gryffindors Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Homosexual Characters